


【礼尊】身份对调

by Ladybugszippers



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M, 青之王周防尊和赤之王宗像礼司感觉也很有意思, 青王的能力可能和原作不太一样, 青组和赤组身份互换
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 18:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19909906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladybugszippers/pseuds/Ladybugszippers





	【礼尊】身份对调

周防尊一点都搞不懂石板到底是怎么选择出王权者的，他可是完完全全不适合成为勤勉节制的青之王，况且青之王每天都太累了，既要管整个镇目町的超能力者还要跟各个氏族交涉，当然这些他都能统统扔给副室长草薙出云让他去处理，相信他会给自己呈上最好的结果，草薙出云就是如此能干，周防尊清楚地很只是嘴上从来不说。  
然而这件事他不能交给草薙。  
第三王权者赤之王的能力过于强大导致极其不稳定，简直是个行走的炸弹，周防尊见到对方的第一眼不由得在心底感慨人不可貌相。  
因为赤之王看起来文质彬彬斯文有礼，如果忽略掉他那时常挂在嘴边让人感觉不爽的标志性笑容的话，石板是不是搞错了，怎么看都是这个青蓝色头发戴眼镜的才适合青之王啊。  
然而可怕的不是对方，是他被赋予的力量本身。  
赤之王的力量再一次失控，周防极其不乐意地带着人马过去抓捕他，其实周防觉得名为宗像礼司的男人根本驾驭不了这份力量，所以果然是石板搞错了吧。  
草薙出云提出单人牢房由隔热绝缘材料打造，周防甩了甩手表示知道了，反正交给草薙他很放心。  
周防尊每天都很忙，每天都很累，却也每天都很闲，同样每天都很颓废，每天都会忍不住想抽刀砍人，工作压力太大，他明明是个位置颇高的公务员却比社畜还要社畜。  
闲着无聊转到地下关押赤之王的单人牢房去瞅两眼。隔着铁栅栏周防看到宗像礼司老老实实地双手戴着手铐只是手指在空中划着什么，一会儿就浮现出红色的人形火焰。  
“哟，好兴致啊。”周防抱胸靠着铁栅栏跟他说话。  
“这不是青之王周防尊吗？阁下看我做的这个人形像不像你。”  
“宗像，你这么闲吗？”  
“当然不，我每天都在练习如何更好地控制力量，这可是很重要的，毕竟王权者的责任十分重大。”  
“那你还真闲。”  
宗像起身，链条晃动的声音在空荡安静的地下显得格外清晰，他走到铁栅栏处摸上其中一根：“周防，闲的是你吧。”  
“哼，你说对了。”  
“那我给你变个戏法解闷好了。”  
周防挑眉：“你还会变戏法？”  
宗像朝他勾了勾手指：“没错，手伸过来。”  
“干什么？”反正闲着也是闲着，周防把手伸了过去。  
“两只手，跟我的握在一起。”  
“你很恶心知不知道。”  
宗像抬高腔调：“我这可是为了给阁下解闷想了好久才想到的。”  
周防咋舌，就看你能搞出什么花样吧。双手穿过铁栅栏和宗像的握在一起后宗像的手腕上突然发出红光，铁制的手铐熔化成液态随后在火焰的驱动下快速缠绕上周防的手腕。  
等红色褪去，周防的手就被铐了起来。  
“变好了。”宗像礼司活动着得到解放的双手。  
周防眨了眨眼察觉自己被耍了：“你他妈的说变戏法原来就是这个吗？”  
“没错。”宗像握上离周防很远的铁栅栏，很快就把栅栏软化自己走了出来。“从那么庞大的力量里面汲取一小部分巧妙地使用可是非常难的，周防，你应该庆幸我的控制能力还算不错，否则你现在已经被我烧死了。”说完宗像就逃狱了。  
“你个混蛋……给我回来！”周防下意识想追 然而两手被铐住整个人没办法离开，被犯人耍然后被犯人铐住还让犯人跑掉的大概周防尊是第一个。  
草薙一副恨铁不成钢的样子用力地戳着周防的额头：“我说你啊！尊！你能不能给我长点脑子！赤之王能力又强人又心机，你能不能提防一点！你去看赤之王竟然连刀都不带！你是觉得反正是在屯所里一点危险都没有是吗！”  
周防捂着自己被戳红的额头也没辩解什么，的确是他太过大意了，要不是自己能力可以分解重构他真的不知道要被铐在那里多久，除了定时送食物和水源的人之外也就只有自己会往那里跑了。  
周防尊是青之王，这可能是石板给他开了个玩笑，竟然让他成为代表制御的王权者，有些不情愿地在黄金之王的要求下接管了Scepter 4，Scepter 4属于机关组织，但是周防尊把人员进行了一次大换血，换了人之后搞得倒像是流氓组织一样，现在大街上只要看见穿蓝衣服的路人们都会绕道走。  
况且这位青之王简直强得有点可怕，原本属于偏向防御的力量在他手里反倒成了最恐怖的能力。  
而赤之王宗像礼司则是集聚了一群志同道合的人，等级严格地就像是黑社会，好吧，他们也确实是黑社会。除了毒品不会碰之外基本上任何东西他们都会涉猎，只是宗像礼司有原则，做事低调且不准手下人做任何有损社会的事，被石板赋予的力量虽然庞大控制能力却一流，单纯的火焰系能力简直能被他玩出花。  
周防尊一直都想跟宗像礼司打一架。  
两位王权者第一次见面的时候是宗像礼司过来找的周防尊，宗像提出他们黑帮想和Scepter 4合作，周防觉得有趣但是并不想这么轻易就跟他合作，于是这事就耽搁了。  
现在宗像礼司从Scepter 4这里逃走又大摇大摆地带着人走了回来。周防还从来没见过哪个囚犯会这么嚣张，当然严格意义上来说，对方只是危险分子不算真正的囚犯。  
赤之王宗像礼司穿着一身黑西装就带了两个人来，明显不把Scepter 4放在眼里，周防知道自己手底下这群血气方刚的少年们肯定会被对方挑衅，不如说他自己都有点按捺不住。  
宗像礼司坐在属下带来的椅子上翘起腿看了眼周防办公室的窗户，旁边身材曲线傲人的淡岛世理手里拿着扩音器：“青之王极其盟臣，我们赤之盟想要和贵盟合作，还请青之王出面。”  
草薙连忙吩咐下去别让那群血气方刚的轻举妄动，同时看向一旁的周防：“尊，对方都找上来了，怎么办？”  
周防尊头一次觉得事情变得有趣起来了，对方想合作是吧，那他就偏不表态，和宗像礼司对着干让他有种愉悦的满足感。  
“我自己就可以了。”说着接过十束从刚才开始就一直捧在手里的他的配刀直接从窗沿上跳了下去。  
完美落地，周防拔出刀，他的佩刀名为破军，纯黑色的刀刃上缀有赤红色的纹路，刀身纤细修长，是典型的日本打刀。  
宗像礼司看到他拔刀并未动作，淡岛世理和伏见猿比古却有些戒备，怎么说这也是青之王，看架势是要打起来了，宗像抬手示意他们不用紧张，一手撑着头跟周防对话：“破军啊……真是野蛮的名字。”  
“明明是听起来就很强的名字吧。”  
“如果阁下这么理解的话，那就随你喜欢吧。”  
周防皱眉：“本来就是我的刀，怎么理解是我的自由吧。”  
“呵……”宗像轻笑。“那么，青之王，我今天是以赤之王的身份来和你谈合作，还请你看在我的诚意上，”他指了指自己带的两个人。“收刀吧。”  
“你说的那个啊。”周防想了想，记得上次宗像和他说黑帮组织需要政府机关的帮助，所以希望Scepter 4能睁一只眼闭一只眼，有了政府人员作为后盾他们就能在镇目町更加顺风顺水，周防尊明白，草薙出云也和自己说过这个问题。赤之氏族的势力太过庞大且内部井然有序，也并不做什么伤天害理的事，如果硬要除掉恐怕会两败俱伤，还不如先同意，也好约束他们，只是这样一来黑帮也会更加肆无忌惮。  
周防尊并不想这么简单就回复他，不如说眼下这种状态才是最好的，毕竟无论他答应与否，最后的走向都太过无聊了不是吗。  
纯黑的刀刃在手里甩出个剑花：“那个一会儿再说，宗像，你不觉得机会难得？”  
宗像了解到他的意思轻蹙起眉：“阁下还真是野蛮，一点都配不上青之王之名。”  
“王权者的身份是石板硬塞给我的，又不是我想要的，怎么？宗像，难道你觉得你就配得上赤之王之名了吗？”  
宗像起身顺便示意淡岛和伏见离远一点免得被王的力量波及到：“至少比你要配得上。”  
半空浮现出两把巨剑，青蓝色与赤红的光辉交织，黑色的刀刃砍中之处逐渐分解成粒子状态，宗像不由夸赞：“真是可怕的力量啊。”  
“很可怕对吧？”周防眯起眼睛，宗像礼司的强大果然让他很满意。“原为守护的力量实际上还可以这么用不觉得是石板的恶趣味吗？”  
“我可不这么觉得，毕竟力量是根据持有者的使用方式来确定是否有利的，就好比代表暴力的赤之火焰在我手中就只是辅佐我的利剑。”宗像手中的火焰幻化出剑的形状，火焰本就是无形之物，在宗像礼司的操控下可以千变万化。  
“呵……你还真像个变戏法的。”  
“所以才说啊。”宗像微笑，“我为阁下表演的戏法还不错吧？”  
“哼……”  
周防手中的刀刃卷起青蓝色的光辉将触及之物统统分解，不得不说周防尊在使用能力战斗方面有着得天独厚的天赋，青之王的力量被他用得如同鬼神。宗像礼司当然不遑多让，无形的火在他的双手操纵下就如同数以万计的刀刃卷起赤红色风暴要将周防尊虐杀至体无完肤。  
他们对峙着，心中想着要至对方于死地，眼睛里却闪烁着明亮的光彩，湛紫色与鎏金色视线相交的一刹那就已经互相交锋几个回合难分胜负，无论青组的人还是赤组的人都不得不惊诧于王权者的强大。  
最后由周防的刀捅进宗像的侧腰，宗像的火焰将周防的体表割出数不清的深深浅浅的伤口结束。  
再往下进行下去说不定真的会死，两人都清楚对方死了对自己并没有任何好处，默契地停了手。  
“王……！”淡岛世理有些担心地喊出声。  
宗像抬手示意自己没事，垂下眼眸看着已经被自己的火焰伤得不轻的周防，完全没有察觉到自己眼中带着欣赏的神色：“果然是青之王啊，这下满意了吗？”  
“啊？”周防抽出已经被鲜血染红的配刀甩掉刃上的血迹收入鞘中。“我只是手下留情了而已，否则你不可能还站在这。”  
“哦呀哦呀，莫非青之王误以为这就是我的全部实力了吗？我说过了吧，从那么庞大的力量中汲取一小部分拿来操控可是相当辛苦的。”  
“哼……”所以才说有趣啊，周防尊无聊地要死的人生，终于有了调味剂。  
宗像手中燃起火焰灼烧自己侧腰的伤口处好让伤口不再出血：“那么，可以谈谈我们的合作了吗？”  
“你想得美，我不需要跟赢不了我的人合作。”  
宗像礼司叹息一声：“阁下是不是误会了什么？从始至终我们都没有谈过这种条件吧？我可不记得青之王说过必须要在决斗中获胜才能合作这一说辞。”  
周防周身泛起青色的光辉将伤口处理好：“误会的是你，我从来没说过我同意跟你谈合作。”  
“两组结盟对Scepter 4并无坏处，我不明白阁下为何不同意。”宗像推了推镜片，镜片却突然现出裂纹。  
“但是对我也没益处。”  
赤之王皱眉：“你想要什么好处？”  
青之王扬起唇角：“我想要你。”  
“哦？”  
周防尊拔出刀指着宗像礼司的心口：“我要你随时随地都能以全盛的状态和我对决。”  
“没想到阁下这么闲。可惜我并不想把能力浪费在和你无意义的争斗中。”  
“哼，你真的这么想？”  
宗像神色变得狡黠：“我希望你能明白，和Scepter 4合作只是目前我的一种考量，这并不意味着我们只能和Scepter 4合作，我们还有非时院这个选择。”宗像非常满意周防的表情有了动摇。“我想阁下也很清楚黄金之王的势力范围有多大，有了非时院作为合作对象到时候阁下还能再找我决斗吗？”  
“啧……”周防下意识地看了眼楼上的草薙，草薙出云略微思忖朝他打手势可以考虑合作。  
宗像礼司轻笑，青之王比他想象的还要单纯，某种程度上来说，其实很好对付呢。  
周防把刀收入刀鞘，宗像朝他伸出手：“预祝我们合作愉快。”  
“哼……”周防尊嗤笑一声打开他的手。“别以为你赢了，主动权在我这里，我随时可以停止合作。”  
“是，我知道。”宗像努力忍着不让自己笑得太过明显，赤之王的目的可不仅仅只是合作这么简单，方形无框镜片反着光显得异常狡猾。  
然而青之王才不会管他到底想做什么，不如说他期待着宗像礼司能多给他点惊喜和乐趣。

fin.


End file.
